PelaPatatas
by Melrosse
Summary: - No seas tan egoísta Granger, crees que por ser hija de muggles tienes más capacidad que yo para pelar una maldita patata?


****_Hola._

_Aquí he traído un nuevo Dramione, one-shot en este caso. _

_Respuesta al Reto Primum del foro The Ruins._

_Me ha tocado la palabra "patata" _

_Espero que haya quedado un poquito bueno. No pido mucho._

_Personajes de **J.K Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente mío._

_Di no al plagio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pela-Patatas<em>**

- Malfoy, eres un mago – dije cansada, frotándome la frente con los dedos.

- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, Granger! si sigues adivinando ese tipo de cosas podrías llegar alto, más alto que Trelawney – me respondió bastante seguro de sí mismo, con esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia adornando su cara.

El muy cabrón…

Entorné los ojos.

- Muy gracioso Malfoy, lo que quiero decir es que tú eres un mago…sangre pura, y bueno yo… - dudé un poco antes de completar mi frase.

- Una impura? Oh cariño debes dejar de llamarte a ti misma de esa manera, ni siquiera yo lo hago ahora, sabes que así te amo nena – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, el maldito la estaba pasando a lo grande.

- Draco por el amor a… olvídalo, sabes qué? Dejémonos de tonterías y dame el _pela-patatas_ – le ordené, extendiendo mi mano hacia el frente mostrándole mi palma.

- No seas tan egoísta Granger, crees que por ser hija de muggles tienes más capacidad que yo para pelar una maldita _patata_? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño – has tenido a tu alcance durante años una cantidad inimaginable de _pela-patatas_ de distintos colores y tamaños y ahora que estamos solos, tú y yo viviendo en un mismo departamento como una pareja feliz planeas apoderarte de él como si nada? – me miró con una expresión de profunda decepción, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, tal cual padre reprendiendo a su hijo – A la Hermione que conozco le gusta compartir –

No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa. Era tan cómico cuando se comportaba así, cuando sus ojos grises se veían iluminados por esa chispa infantil y necia. Lo rejuvenecía y a mí me tranquilizaba porque podía ver a través de su mirada plateada, la que tantos suspiros me sacaba, que ese lapso frío y gris de su adolescencia había terminado, estaba superado y ahora tenía a mi lado a un hombre feliz y satisfecho con su vida, al cual amaba con locura desde hacía un par de años ya.

- Vamos Draco – le dije todavía entre risas – debemos de terminar de pelar estas _patatas _para poder empezar a preparar el puré, tu madre nos matará si no lo llevamos a tiempo, además no quiero que te cortes – traté de razonar con él.

- Y que me garantiza a _mí_ que _tú _no te cortarás? – siempre contradiciéndome, yo digo cerveza de mantequilla y el responde con whiskey de fuego.

Tan típico.

- Cariño, es un objeto muggle. Viví los primeros once años de mi vida como tal por lo que tengo práctica con los utensilios de cocina – me miraba fijamente como si tratara de hacerme titubear al hablar.

- Bueno, no es como si cocinaras mucho. Ya me ha dicho tu madre varias veces que no pisabas la cocina si no era para comer lo que ella preparaba sin ayuda alguna– murmuraba acercándose elegantemente hacia mí, despacio, sigiloso…seductor – que te encantaba rebuscar… revisar y pellizcar los pasteles y aperitivos antes de tiempo… -

A estas alturas estaba tan cerca de mí que podía escuchar su corazón latir, sus pulmones inflarse, sus pensamientos fluir…

Colocó sus fuertes y níveas manos en mi cintura, haciéndome sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Me levantó con agilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno, sentándome suavemente sobre la encimera a mis espaldas.

- Siempre tan rebelde, viviendo en el pecado – susurraba embriagándome con su aliento, ese que me mantiene viva y me arranca el propio – la gula y la lujuria son pecados capitales, lo sabías castaña? Pero tú siempre pides más… - se relamía sus finos labios.

Me mantenía aprisionada, seguía con sus manos en mi cintura dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos tibios y largos. Me enloquecía, me transportaba a una dimensión en la que mi cuerpo solo deseaba estar junto al suyo, besándolo, acariciándolo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su pálida piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos, llenándome completamente.

- Eres una _golosa – _decía mientras sus palabras brotaban por su garganta, roncas y masculinas.

Lascivas.

Movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, sentía su aliento caliente sobre mis labios, mis mejillas, mi nariz…

El maldito había desarrollado una increíble capacidad para volverme loca. Era capaz de elevarme al mismísimo cielo con un solo roce, con una sola caricia y yo estaba dispuesta a ir con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Podría incluso pasar la eternidad en el infierno si así me garantizara estar a su lado.

- Eso piensas? – le susurré con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Me estaba matando y lo había logrado en no más de un par de minutos.

Me encontraba patéticamente rendida.

- Que si lo pienso? Puedo hasta sentirlo salir de tus poros, _no_ te conformas _nunca_ – se dispuso a besar suavemente la comisura de mis labios – me lo haces saber cada vez que te hago mía, cada mañana, cada tarde…cada noche. –

- Eres tan egocéntrico – dije envolviendo las palabras en una mezcla de risas y gemidos.

- Un Malfoy debe hacer lo que un Malfoy debe hacer pequeña – me respondió sonriendo con esa expresión suya de poder y orgullo propio.

- Y… - dije mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, subiendo a su firme mandíbula agarrando con mi mano derecha el cuello de su cara camisa, atrayéndolo más a mí sí es que pudiera quedar algún espacio vacío entre nosotros – será que el señor Malfoy se dignará en algún momento a levantarme de esta encimera y llevarme a la cama? – le pregunté, mirándolo justo a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa que destilaba nada más que seducción.

- Será un placer… _descarada provocadora _– murmuró antes de morder mi labio inferior salvajemente para luego bajarme al suelo pegándome a su cuerpo.

- Y bueno… - acariciaba mis glúteos por encima de mi falda tubo (cuán beneficioso resultaba ser salir temprano de la oficina) – cuales son los pasos a seguir para pelar una inocente _patata?_ – susurró a mi oído, empezando a bajarme la falda.

Estaba en la cima de la montaña.

-Ahhmm…bueno debes de sujetar la _patata _firmemente….con una mano – dije en un murmullo apenas audible, mis cuerdas vocales no obedecían mis órdenes de hablar claramente, estaban terriblemente encaprichadas en gemir y suspirar en un acto reflejo a las caricias que me propiciaba mi único amante.

- Así? – gruñó tomando uno de mis senos con su mano, siendo delicado pero a la vez dominante.

Instinto de depredador.

-Ahhmm… Merlín… - suspiraba como una loca – Si más o menos así… - me deje llevar.

Me tomó nuevamente de los glúteos, levantándome a la altura de su cadera.

Enlacé mis piernas desnudas alrededor de la misma (sobra decir que a estas alturas mi falda yacía tirada cerca del tapete de la cocina) y empecé a darle pequeños empujones, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás mientras iba desabotonando su camisa con mis dedos temblorosos de excitación, dirigiéndonos a la habitación chocando contra la pared del pasillo no sin un poco de violencia carnal en el acto.

Se carcajeó.

- Y luego? – me acaricio el cabello asegurándose de que mi cabeza siguiera en una pieza.

Sólo en un contexto físico.

Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, admirando sus finos rasgos, sus electrizantes ojos grises conductores de calor, ansiedad y provocadores de redención.

- Tomas el _pela-patatas _con la mano libre – coloqué sutilmente mi dedo índice sobre su yugular casi sintiendo su sangre fluir a la velocidad de la luz– colocas la hoja filosa sobre la cáscara… y deslizas… - pasé la punta de mi dedo desde su vena, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su torso, acariciando enérgicamente su abdomen pálido y plano, lo suficientemente trabajado como para alguien que se ejercita regularmente.

Y con ejercicio no solo me refiero a alzar pesas o jugar Quidditch…

Me tomó de la mandíbula obligándome a mirarlo y me besó hábilmente, como sólo _él _ sabía hacerlo.

Rozaba mis labios contra los suyos repetidas veces, acariciaba cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua, sumergiéndonos conjuntamente en la profundidad de un mar lleno de placer, casi a rebosar.

Me dediqué a besarlo incansablemente hasta que sentí las suaves sábanas de seda bajo mi desnuda espalda.

Fue cuestión de segundos, quizá minutos para que finalmente consumáramos tanto derroche de pasión y seducción en el acto más increíblemente placentero que un ser humano puede experimentar.

Miré hacia el lado, observando su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio, despeinándolo perezosamente haciéndolo lucir como Zeus después de una sesión placentera de sexo fortuito.

- De acuerdo mi amor, ahora si me vas a dar el jodido _pela-patatas_ o tengo que hacerte el amor en la terraza? No es que no tenga ganas…–

Suspiré. Lo tenía de vuelta.

* * *

><p><em>Que les ha parecido? <em>

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!_

_No olviden dejar su comentario._

_Extraño el olor a reviews..._

_Melrosse._


End file.
